To Marry A Teammate
by Thisismedealwithit
Summary: Sequel to, to love a teammate.The married life of Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke experience everything from silly fights to early mid-life crisis. Eventually Mpreg.


_***~*T0 Marry a Team Mate*~***_

_**AN~ Yayyyyyy! I'm back with the sequel. This is the sequel to my other fic To Love a Team Mate to all my first time readers. It might take e longer for updates on the account of school and I haven't written it all out like I did last time. This one will be based on the marriage of Naruto and Sasuke and their married life. If you have ideas let me know! If I like them I'll use them in my story. Big thanks to my lovely friend Chase; if not for her I'd still be all frustrated trying to figure out what to do. Enjoy! ^~^ oh yes one more thing, keep in mind this is unbetaed please? Be nice :D**_

_***~* Chapter 1- Poker Face*~***_

_Naruto's POV_~ Hey, Naruto Uzumaki here. I'm sitting here with Sasuke Uchiha, my fiancé, who currently has the most adorable pout on his face. He's only pouting because I kicked his ass.

_1 Hour Earlier_ ~

I grimaced as Sasuke pulled all the chips to his side of the table.

"Man, I'm kicking your ass at poker Nar."

"Oh shut your mouth teme!"

He only smirked at me. The bastard.

I looked at my pile of chips compared to my pathetic excuse for one. It was true. I couldn't deny.

"So… you ready to walk down that aisle?" Sasuke asked me eyeing the ring in the middle of the table with his previous smirk growing ten fold.

"Whatever! In your dreams Teme! **You'll **bewalking down that aisle to **Me.**" I said glancing down at my cards before I looked back up to my raven haired male across from me.

"Good one." He threw his cards down gracefully across the table revealing he had three of a kind 5 high.

"Three of a kind bitch!" Sasuke yelled

He looked at me as if he was expecting a look of disbelief, a cry of outrage, shock even. But oh contraire I wouldn't give him that no. what he didn't expect was my blank look. Little did he know I wasn't **that** bad at poker. I had some skills. I was just keeping it a secret. I mean who needs a sour brooding Uchiha? It's not fun. But when he pouts it's cute as hell. I stared blankly at him for five more seconds watching the confusion form in the blackness there. I gave a small sigh.

"Well well bastard, you did good." A smirk came across my face that could only be described as Naruto came across my face. "But it wasn't good enough!" I smacked down my hand onto the table, my force from excitement splintering the table slightly and knocking over my drink oh so classily. But I didn't even care, even as it spread its carbonated water all over the corner of the table and on to the floor.

"Full House Baby!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he whipped his head down so fast I could swear I heard something crack. I'm surprised it didn't damage something in his neck.

On the table were my beautiful added total of three nines and two 6s. I started laughing almost manically, not noticing Sasuke slump forward and hit his head with a thud onto the wood of the table. He was mumbling and whining cries of unfairness and that I cheated, but he was just sore. Besides if I were to cheat why in the world would I grab nines? Id grab pocket aces baby! *cough cough* Not that I've ever done that before. Looks away whistling.

Then Sasuke resorted to pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Doesn't matter because **YOU **are going to be the "bride." Sasuke said huffily

"Nope. You are Sas-UKE."  
I laughed because I know that bothers him.

"No you are." He said a bit temperamentally.

"Uhh no, you are. I'll play you for it! The loser of this next round will get the title bride and the winner gets the honor of the title groom and gets to keeps their last name. The loser has to take the name of the victor. An all in of sorts. I'm raising it to the highest bidder. So Sasuke Uchiha, are you in?"

"Why not Dobe? I'll stomp your ass like I have all game."

"Don't be so sure Teme."

I picked up the deck and started to shuffle when Sasuke stopped me.

"What?" I asked

"Oh no, oh no no no No! With stakes this high I am NOT chancing you cheating."

"Sassy that hurts; you really think I'd cheat?"

He crossed his arms and gave me a look. "Well frankly, yes. I think you would just to smite me for kicking your ass."

"Eh! Thanks for nothing Sas! Love you too! Besides what's the fun in kicking your ass if I didn't kick it fair and square!

"A win is a win."

"Ugh, whatever you're impossible. What are we supposed to do then?"

Get a 3rd unbiased judge to deal and declare winner."

"Ugh fine." I pulled out my cell and dialed Shikamaru's number.

"Who are you calling? Sasuke asked me curiously and suspicion lying under the hint of curiosity.

"Shika if you must know."

"Hn."

"**What?" **A familiar lazy voice sounded from the other side**.**

"Hey Shika, what's up?"

"**Just getting back from going to a movie with Temari."**

"Awesome. Hey I have a favor to ask."

"**Yes? It's nothing that's gonna be a pain to deal with right?"**

"No, no pain. Would you mind stopping by?"

"**I thought you were hanging with Sas?"**

"I am, but we have a problem and we need you to be the unbiased opinion. A judge in other words. You do it for the Chunin exams."

"**Whatever. Doesn't sound too hard. I'll be there in a bit."**

"Ok. Bye Shika."

"**Bye Naru."**

I ended the call with a smirk.

"So?" Sasuke asked

"He'll be here in a minute." He just lives a block away."

"Ok."

The doorbell sounded a few minutes later.

"Hey Shika! Come on in bud the doors unlocked!"

Shikamaru walked into the room seconds later.

"You guys ready for whatever I'm judging?"

"Yes. You're the judge and dealer of this next round of poker."

"Ok?" Question though, why am I doing it?"

"Because the winner of the next round is the groom and loser is bride. Sasuke thinks I'd cheat and asked for unbiased judge, hints why you're here now."

Shikamaru mixed the cards with professionalism and grace. The cards moved elegantly as he shuffled them thoroughly.

He dealed out the cards and Sasuke and I peeked at our cards. I had a queen and jack. Hmm interesting.

"Ready for the flop?" Shika asked

"Yes." Sasuke and I both said at the same time.

Shikamaru flipped the river all at once since we weren't bidding anything. There was a 9, 10, 6, Ace, and King.

"All right boys lets see your cards. Flip them."

Sasuke went first smirking his Uchiha smirk. He had two pairs a pair of kings and a pair of aces.

"What was that you'd said earlier Mr. Naruto **Uchiha**?"

My face broke out into a shit eating grin." Don't count your chickens before the hatch Teme."

I revealed my cards to show my royal straight.

"Looks like you really **are **my bride Sas-UKE. Welcome to the Uzumaki name! Don't disgrace it!"

He had the most epic oh my god expression I have ever personally seen. Shikamaru burst into a fit of laughter along with me. He got his phone and took a picture of the ex Uchiha's epic face.

"Hahaha I don't think I've ever seen so many emotions on Sasuke's face before!" Shikamaru yelled through his hysteria.

"Thanks for having me be your judge Nar that was classic. I would have died if I missed this!"

Sasuke finally got over his shock and went.

"DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?" I KICKED YOUR ASS THE ENTIRE GAME!"

"Yes it happened." Shikamaru confirmed

"But-but!"

"I won fair and square Sassy-cakes. You're my bride."

"How?"

"I was going easy so you wouldn't brood and you'd still play with me. How do you like my **poker face Sas?"**

"I don't like it at all.

"Nooo you don't like that I just kicked your ass."

"Hn." He folded his arms over his chest and began to pout.

PRESENT`~ So that was how I ended up with a brooding Uchiha. Or should I say soon to be Uzumaki?

AN SOOOO that was Chapter 1! YAY foreshadowing! Tell me what you thought! Reviews make me happy and happy equals typing! Please and Thank you!


End file.
